Bonbori and Hozuki
Bonbori and Hozuki are the twins in the spirit affairs, they are paired with Ganryu Hanakiri throughout the series. Bonbori and Hozuki are never apart and always with Ganryu in the anime. Appearance Bonbori and Hozuki since they are twins share the same appearance, blonde and have green eyes their hair is tied in twin tails that are in ringlets and their outfit consists of a pink yukata the standard one that Susukihotaru and Zakuro both wear as well. Personality Bonbori and Hozuki are fun and loving twins, they're a bit clingy though as seen in the anime where they're always around Ganryu. Bonbori and Hozuki get attached to someone easily but don't listen as much. The twins tend to act like children and enjoy games like hide and seek and since they're twins they like to confuse people. History Bonbori and Hozuki like Susukihotaru were abandoned at childhood and left alone. Bonbori and Hozuki were left in a cave and taken care of by a woman, the woman brought Bonbori and Hozuki food and clothes every single day and instructed them not to leave the cave during day time. Bonbori and Hozuki cared for the woman a lot and loved her like a mother but they couldn't say anything. One day the twins noticed that the woman didn't show and it was later revealed that the woman was killed because the towns people discovered that she was helping the twins because Bonbori and Hozuki had disobeyed the woman and went out in the day time. Bonbori and Hozuki exited the cave and went into the forest, and there they bumped into the woman's husband who revealed that the woman had died because of them. The man chased them while they ran and ran and there Kushimatsu let them get on her back while she flew them to where Zakuro and Susukihotaru were. Abilities 'Tracking-'''Hozuki and Bonbori were shown being able to track where multiple people are by plucking flower petals off magic roses and blowing them towards them, but in order for it to work one of the twins has to be singing '''Skilled Combatant-' Bonbori was seen being able to fight but only while her sister sings, as seen in the episode Hozuki was holding Ganryu while Bonbori fought the Black widow. Relationships Zakuro The twins are very similar to Susukihotaru on their relationship with Zakuro, as stated by themselves Zakuro means the world to them and they'd do anything to protect her. The twins though are seen constantly teasing Zakuro through out the series about her crush on Agemaki which she won't admit. Susukihotaru The twins and Susukihotaru are good friends and help each other out a lot. The twins worry about Susukihotaru as seen in episode 4 where they were sent on a mission to investigate a cursed sword which made Susukihotaru faint, they entrusted the task of watching over Susukihotaru to Riken. Ganryu The twins love Ganryu and would do anything to protect him, for example in one of the episodes Bonbori is seen fighting off the black widow while Hozuki is holding Ganryu in her arms, Ganryu yells out for Hozuki to let him go but Hozuki tells him about the fact Bonbori would hate her if she did let go. The twins also seem to trust Ganryu a lot as they did tell him about their past and even trusting him when they parted and he said he'd come back for them. Images (3)4.jpg|The young twins|link=The twins at a young age Images (2)1.jpg|Bonbori and Hozuki giving Ganryu a gift Images (1)111.jpg|Bonbori and Hozuki teasing Zakuro Images111.jpg|Bonbori preparing to fight Rangui to protect Ganryu Hozuki Hugging Ganryu.jpg|Hozuki hugging Ganryu and telling him Bonbori's request Hozuki and Bonbori singing.jpg|Bonbori and Hozuki singing Bonbori Hozuki and Ganryu.jpg|Bonbori, Ganryu and Hozuki Bonbori and Hozuki revealing their power.jpg|Bonbori and Hozuki revealing their powers to Ganryu Bonbori and Hozuki.jpg|Hozuki and Bonbori Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Half-Demons Category:Ministry of Spirit Affairs Category:Characters